


Gasp

by AwkwardWaver



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, boostle, bootle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWaver/pseuds/AwkwardWaver
Summary: Ted and Booster fluff in bed but PG-13 B)





	Gasp

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bootle fic that occured to me... Sorta based on Rebirth (Ted at least)

Booster smushes his mouth against Ted's, muffling the never ending stream of laughter that shakes them both, and within seconds Booster-- in spite of himself-- is laughing just as hard. He pulls away just slightly, and the no longer muffled laughter erupts from the two of them. Booster forces his own laughs down, and asks, incredulously, "What's wrong with you??"

Ted just shakes his head. He's calmed down some, but there's still a huge grin on his face. "Something, that's for sure." 

Booster shakes his head, pulling Ted in for a hug, which he reciprocates in kind. Just as Booster is going to plant a kiss at the base of his neck-- he stops himself, and pulls away, giving Ted a quizzical, concerned look. 

"Are you okay?"

Ted frowns at him, "Yeah, of course." he shrugs.

"Uh..." Booster raises an eyebrow at him, "I'm pretty sure you gasped."

Ted shrugs again, "Maybe."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"What? No I'm fine."

"Did I hurt you? Did I hug you too tight??"

Once again, Ted begins to chortle, "Hug me too tight?? No, but I'd like to see you try!" he gets to his feet, stretching his arms over his head, and walks towards the dresser.

"Hmph." Booster shoots Ted a glare. "But you'll at least admit that you gasped about something right? And it wasn't a gasp of... pleasure, or anything..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You gasped like you were in--" just then Booster notices Ted tilt his head back, and toss down a couple of pills, "--pain..."

Ted swallows hard, then looks back at Booster, and smiles.

"I'm the worst."

Ted sits back on the bed, "Well I guess I can't disagree, but..."

"I keep forgetting."

"Good," Ted's expression goes momentarily serious. "It's no big deal. Forget about it."

"Forget about it?? But, Ted, your heart--"

"I appreciate you looking out for me, Mikey." Ted reaches over and grabs his hand, "But when it comes to my heart health that's kinda between me and my doctor. You don't need to worry about it."

"Oh my God." Booster turns away, his eyes going wide, "What is it they always say on those commercials..? "Ask your doctor if your heart's healthy enough for sex"??" His head whips back around to look at Ted, his expression grave, "Well? Did you ask?"

Ted returns Booster's gaze, unflinching at first. Then, after a few moments, he snorts. Then he snickers. And within seconds he's fallen over onto his side, convulsing with laughter.

"While you're at it ask if your heart's healthy enough for... this." Booster pauses, allows Ted to continue with his giggle fit for a few more seconds, then nudges him with his elbow, "Hey! I'm serious! I don't want to... hurt you, or anything... ya know."

Ted takes a deep breath, and sits back up, "As much as I would like to perpetuate the idea that you might screw me to death, you don't need to worry about that. I promise. Like, there's no chance. At all. I don't think... If there is then it's just in the normal ways that it might be possible to screw someone to death, and it's got nothing to do with my heart."

Booster narrows his eyes slightly, not entirely sure whether or not to believe him.

"Look…” Ted sighs, ”I know I probably shouldn't joke about my condition, but seriously, as long as I take my pills, it's no big deal."

"Is that so?" Booster looks him up and down, "I don't believe for a second you'd hang up the spandex just because of something that's 'no big deal'."

Ted’s eyes go a little wider. 

There’s a beat. 

And then it occurs to Booster that maybe he stepped over some imperceivable line that Ted did not want him to cross. His stomach floods with regret, and he almost trips over his own tongue as he tries to speak, “Er-- I’m sorry, I just--”

“No, no, you’re right.” Ted cuts in, shrugging a little, “I didn’t give it up  _ just _ because of my heart… I mean, yeah at first, but that’s mostly under control now. I gave it up… because of a lot of things. I miss it and all, but it doesn’t matter.  _ I’m  _ not the Blue Beetle anymore…”

For a moment Booster internally berates himself for causing Ted to go from being the cuddly giggling weirdo he was a couple of minutes ago to this more somber version of himself. “I mean… Jaime probably wouldn’t mind sharing the title.”

Ted snorts, “Oh, sure. Not like I could ask him to do that. But yeah. Of course, that would be kinda confusing in a way, if people are expecting Jaime’s Beetle to save the day, and then I show up… Doesn’t matter anyways. I don’t wanna be the Blue Beetle anymore.”

Booster feels an opening to say something like ‘you just said you missed it!’ or ‘you can’t pretend like it’s no big deal’, but he stops himself, and instead scoots towards Ted, and asks gently, “Why’s that?” 

After a pause, Ted says, “When it comes down to it, I can do more from behind the scenes than I can on the front lines. It was fun when I was a kid, but… come on, Michael,” Ted cocks his head to one side, and shoots Booster a sideways glance, “We both know I was never ‘good’ at being a superhero.”

Booster returns Ted’s gaze. His mouth slips open, but before he can make a sound he’s already second guessed himself five times about what he should say. After a moment, he manages, in kind of a sigh, “Ted…”

“When I was the Blue Beetle, I was a joke. And I didn’t _ really _ care that I was a joke, but now that--”

“Hey, heyheyhey!” Booster grabs Ted by the shoulders, “I get it. I totally get it. Being a hero? Pretty crappy job. Way overrated. I get why you walked away from it. But I’m not gonna sit here and listen to you talk bad about yourself. You got it?”

Ted blinks. After a moment he cracks a small smile, and nods. 

“Good. And, just for the record,” Booster pulls him in a little closer, looking him right in the eye, “You were a great hero. One of the best.”

Ted starts to roll his eyes.

“And don’t roll your eyes! I’m serious!”

Ted snorts, and then Booster snickers, and for a moment they both just look at each other and giggle. Ted slips his hands around Booster’s waste, and they each lean in and kiss.


End file.
